


Shaken

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Announcement, Other, Press Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: This is a one shot for now. I wanted to get it out. I might expand on it at a later date.





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for now. I wanted to get it out. I might expand on it at a later date.

C.J. walked towards the mirror. She knew she had to keep herself together during this announcement. This was the announcement that would change everyone’s lives. Not just hers. She took a deep breath and checked her makeup. That alone made her feel as though she was put together. She jumped at the sound of someone knocking at her door.

“C.J. Its time,” Carol said softly.

She took a deep breath, giving herself a firm nod in the mirror. She needed to do this and it was something she could do. That much she believed. She shook her anxiety out of her hands as she headed towards the press room.

She could swear that in this moment, all the lights were brighter. Not only that, but everything was louder. She felt her stomach churning and she felt sick as the bile rose up her throat. She had barely processed her emotions. How could she make this announcement?

She looked at the podium. At all the eager faces, poised pens, and tape recorders already set to record. She cleared her throat and gave a tight smile.

“There is no easy way to say. So, to put it bluntly, here I go. The President, Josiah Bartlet, of the United States of America has a disease known as reoccurring multiple sclerosis.”


End file.
